Frank DuFresne
"The way that we need you to assist is to help us kill all the Reds." -Church "Well, even if my orders didn't prohibit me from doing that. I still wouldn't. I joined the army as a conscious objector." -Doc (DuFresne) "A concia... what?" -Tucker "I'm a pacifist." -Doc Medical Officer Frank "Doc" DuFresne is a Main Character in Red vs Blue, first appearing in episode 20. His armor color is a combination of both Red and Blue, as he helps both the Reds and the Blues. Character History Arrival He was sent by Blue Command to treat Tex, three months too late. He was sent over to the Red Team as a 'hostage' following a firefight that took place almost immediately after his arrival. He was actually on loan to both armies due to lack of resources, and therefore, not a real hostage. He draws the ire of both teams by being a pacifist (annoying the Blues) and running Sarge over with the Warthog (which was actually being remotely controlled by an unknowing Church.) He was eventually cast out to live in the caves when the Blues refused to take him back from the Reds. Infection by O'Malley Rejected by both armies, he is left in the middle of Blood Gulch caves. During most of Season 2 he is forgotten about by both teams and is infected by O'Malley. This happens after Tucker successfully gets the Reds to shut off their radios (after having Lopez sing in Spanish over the radio) and after Church and Tex eject O'Malley from Caboose's mind. He finds a Strange Vehicle in the caves and (under the control of O'Malley) attacks everyone during the "Circle of confusion" A.K.A "Triangle of confusion" A.K.A " Rhombus of Terror" A.K.A "Parabola of Mystery". He kidnaps Lopez and goes through the teleporter. He's next seen on Sidewinder where he fights the combined Red & Blue teams. He is blasted into the future when the bomb goes off and takes-up residence in Zanzibar with Lopez. The Red Zealot finds them and they exploit him to guard the fortress. He didn't fight when Tex, Tucker, Caboose and The Reds attacked the fortress, though he and Lopez retreated to the beach and Lopez made his Robot Army. When the Robot Army is done they attack, Donut steals The Motorcycle and an Alien destroys the army. Later he moved into another fortress and was called back to Blood Gulch to see what was wrong with Tucker. He arrived and diagnosed Tucker with pregnancy. Taking Care of Junior After his arrival back on Blood Gulch, Doc became no longer infected by O'Malley. He managed to deliver Junior, Tucker's kid, and was given the job of watching Junior while Tucker was in a coma. After Tucker woke up he was still Junior's babysitter. When Sheila was acting strange Church sent Doc over to check on her. Also when Sister arrived he gave her a physical. He seemed to have become a member of the Blue Team though still pointed out that he was still "technically neutral". During the final battles in Blood Gulch Chronicles, Doc is taken captured by a resurrected Capt. Flowers, but after he went into a coma, Doc provided information watching the "secret monitors" underground. He is last seen watching the ship explode and being at the blue base briefly. Later, in Reconstruction he was called to heal Caboose but when he got there everyone had already left. In a deleted scene of Recreation when the reds and blues return to the windmill, and after they leave, Doc is still shown to be there. Valhalla Doc arrives at Valhalla to help Red Team which later turns out to be a trick set up by Washington and the Meta, who now hold him at gunpoint and knocked out. It was later revealed in episode 2 of Revelation that Washington and the Meta needed him to find out and fix what is wrong with the Meta. When he and Simmons use his medical equipment to neutralize the Meta, Doc feels happy of himself and believes that the Meta is no longer a threat, but Simmons explains that the Meta can still do damage. Doc ignores this fact, and when touched by the Meta's punch he gets sent through a wall, with Simmons trying to help him before he leaves. Unfortunately, Simmons isn't strong enough to pull Doc out of the wall and is forced to abandon him. After the Reds escape from the Meta and Washington, the latter returns to Blue base to interrogate Doc. However, Washington is uncomfortable interrogating Doc while he's still in the wall and the Meta attaches the destroyed Warthog's winch to Doc and attempts to pull him out. Instead, he pulls the wall off and it, along with Doc, fall down onto the ground. Doc is currently still in the wall, being interrogated by the Meta and Agent Washington. Doc referred to them as a 'bad cop and even worse cop'. Sandtrap Washington, the Meta, and Doc arrived at Sandtrap after both teams had left. There, Doc watches as the Meta undigs C.T., but before Washington and the Meta can salvage her parts, they are confronted by the aliens. Doc is still attached to the piece of wall, and has slightly sunken into the sand. Rank Doc claims he pestered command for so long that they gave him the rank Medical Super Private 1st Class. He uses this to his advantage by ordering Church to leave Tucker and his kid alone. Trivia * Doc is the only character shown on the season 2 box art, with his back to the camera. * In a Special Episode of Red vs Blue, it is revealed that Doc has more kills than any of the Blood Gulch soldiers (though this includes failure to save other lives or when he was affected by O'Malley). * Doc seems sly enough to get what he wants since he appeared, such as pulling ranks on Church to save Jr.'s life, convincing Sister to take her clothes off, and having Caboose donate his blood to Jr. It should be noted that these events occurred after O'Malley left Doc. * Since O'Malley has left him, Doc has become more aggressive since then, such as back talking to both Caboose and Sister in season 5,saying, "Fuck you guys" to Sarge, Grif & Caboose in one of the Recreation Deleted Scenes, calling his attackers "jerks" in Revelation episode 2, and after damaging the Meta in episode 4, Doc insults him continually. Category:Characters Category:Blue Team